1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal device including an electro-optical panel such as a liquid crystal panel and a backlight unit for irradiating light onto the electro-optical panel, and an electronic apparatus including the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
Electro-optical devices such as liquid crystal devices are used as display devices for computers, mobile telephones or other various electronic apparatuses. In particular, since the liquid crystal devices are light weight, slim and have low power consumption, the liquid crystal devices are widely used as display devices for various electronic apparatuses. In general, in a liquid crystal device, on a rear surface of a liquid crystal panel, an illumination light source and a backlight unit, in which a light guide plate for guiding the light of the light source to the panel, a diffusion plate or the like is configured as one unit, are disposed. The backlight unit irradiates the light from the rear surface side to the liquid crystal panel so as to display a desired image in a pixel region of a front surface side.
In general, the liquid crystal panel and the backlight unit are integrally held by any unit, and are, for example, held in a mounting case. If the liquid crystal panel and the backlight unit are held in the mounting case, for example, a support portion protruding from a sidewall of the mounting case inwardly is formed, the liquid crystal panel is disposed on one side of the support portion so be mounted in the mounting case, and the backlight unit is disposed on the other side of the support portion to be mounted in the mounting case (see JP-A-2007-17696).
However, in the liquid crystal device in which the liquid crystal panel and the backlight unit are held in the mounting case, if a foreign matter is sandwiched between the liquid crystal panel and the backlight unit in the mounting case, the backlight unit is detached from the mounting case and the foreign matter is eliminated and cleaned. However, for a high-accuracy design, since the gap formed between the mounting case and the backlight unit is hardly noticeable, it is difficult to detach the backlight unit from the mounting case.